enough
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: takes place after "special education" Rachel decides to change her image and forget FInn. Can she stay the new her or will her emotions take control. Teen for yelling,mild language and cat fight please review :
1. Pearl black Jeans and a new attitude

**This happens the weekend after special education**

**P.s for my "Silence and song" Fans don't worry chapter 7 is on its way im just working on some details.**

Enough.

Pearl Black Jeans and a new attitude:

She lay there in the darkness of her room. The tear stains on her cheeks made them red and raw. She hadn't left her bed all weekend, even for her dad's Spaghetti and Vegan meatballs.

" How could I be so stupid?" she thought. Rachel Berry had screwed up. She lost the only boy she ever loved and who ever loved her. She lay on her side starring at a picture of her and Finn at the beach. She crumbled it in her hand and pushed it off the bed into the pink plastic trashcan, which housed a thousand tissues from this weekend. After this entire weekend she could get stalk in Puffs. She sat up; her body was dizzy from the lack of movement. She was angry, She blamed Santana Lopez for this. She also blamed Finn. If he hadn't slept with that witch none of this would have happened. What the hell did he mean she had no right to be pissed at him?

**That…Ass. **

She had every right. First Jessy screwed her over and now Finn. Rachel got off her soft bed and sat at her vanity. She stared at the disheveled girl in the mirror. Her hair was knotted and wiled and her face was sunken and depressed. She looked at her side to see the Phantom of the opera mask she got off eBay. She proceeded to hold it in her hand and in a fit of anger threw it against the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces that scattered themselves on her hardwood floor. Rachel started crying again, using her hand to support her head. She then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror once more, and in that moment she knew she had to stop. She wiped her face with her blue cotton sleeve and opened the pink box to her right. She ruffled through it till she found the picture of herself in her Brittany getup. That's when a light bulb went off in the young singer's head. Rachel Berry was once again going to reinvent herself, not like Brittany but something better. She thought to herself then went towards her closet. She rummaged through a chest looking for what will make her a new woman. She found them. She lifted them in clear view and smiled.

It was Monday afternoon. The Glee club was buzzed after its tie with Kurt and the Warblers. Everyone knew what happened between Finn and Rachel, but to be nice they kept there mouths shut. MR. Shue waited till everyone was seated but noticed something strange

"Where is Rachel?" he asked.

"Probably plucking the hairs off her hobbit feet," Santana answered nastily. Finn didn't say anything in Rachel's defense; however, he was clearly uncomfortable. ignored the Cheerio's nasty comment and proceeded to start the lesson.

" Wow ", Mercedes breathed. Everyone looked in awe as Rachel Berry walked in the room. Rachel was wearing pear black jeans and high top shews. She wore a black strapless shirt and a jean jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore gold crescent moon earnings. This was so much different than her Brittney Spears look or her slutty clown hooker look she generously looked awesome. Puck started to drool a little and had to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. Rachel didn't even look at a wowed Finn as she took her jacket off and sat next to Arty.

"Sorry I'm late, , I was finishing a science paper", Rachel explained

"That's fine Rachel, and you look very nice today", her teacher responded smiling. It was very strange to see Rachel like this instead of in some flowery kindergarten-like clothes.

Rachel smiled at the compliment and then said, "I feel good ". It was so weird how Rachel did not even acknowledge Finn's existence at all. He seemed almost like he wanted at least a little acknowledge meant but she had none to give him nor wanted to.

"Ok then, Quinn. I have a solo I wanted you to try out which I think would sound great for regionals", Mr. Shue said. As Quinn was about to open her moth to reply, she was surprised that Rachel didn't object or complain as usual. Everyone noticed this, even a bewildered .

"Uh, Berry," said Quinn".

"Yes, Quinn?" replied Rachel, looking at the blond cheerio.

"Aren't you, I mean, gonna, like…" Quinn couldn't really think clearly. Last week, Rachel flipped out and even duct-taped her mouth in protest because she didn't get a solo. Quinn was trying to make a point about how Rachel always wanted the solos and usually says something.

Rachel looked annoyed, closed her eyes, and said quite loudly "Quinn, just do the damn solo!" Everyone in New Directions was in utter disbelief, and Quinn just looked at Rachel as she turned herself away from her.

After Glee club, asked Rachel to stay after to talk.

"Rachel, I wanted to talk about what happened in the beginning of glee club", the concerned teacher said.

His Pupil looked at him then said, "Honestly Mr. Shue, Quinn was bothering me, and I just got fed up. Sorry if you thought it was rude, but I felt I had the right to voice my displeasure."

"No, you're right, but it's just that you didn't fight back for-" a part of him didn't want to finish.

"What? You were gonna say solo…thought so. Listen, , this weekend taught me something: I have to stop acting the way I do! I had an epiphany, and, personally, I like the non-judgmental me", Rachel explained.

"Is this because of Finn?", he asked, waiting for his student to get angry.

"Admittedly, yes. But don't think its a form of penitence. I know what I did was wrong, but Santana and him fueled this fire, and you know what? I'm extinguishing it. I have had enough; I just do not care any more, and I wanted to move on with my life. I'm tired of being hurt by people, and my new way of life is how im fixing it. So if you don't want to give me a solo, don't give me a solo. I don't care."

"Ok, Rachel, I understand. Just don't ever hide what you're feeling; it can backfire", Mr. Shue said.

"Trust me, Mr. Shue, I don't plan on it", She said. Rachel was excused. As she walked the baron hallway she saw Finn taking books out of his locker. He turned to look at his former girlfriend, but she did not give one glance at him. She just walked to her car as if she was the only one present. Rachel was serious when she said she had had enough.

**Hope you guys like it so far, would love comments as usual**.


	2. Pist

Enough

Pissed

It was the next day when Rachel walked over to Puck at his locker. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple hoodie.

"Hi, Noah", she said smiling.

"Hi, Rachel, how are you doing?" He wanted to be careful with her after what happened with Quinn yesterday.

"I'm good. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened between us. It was cruel of me to use you like that. I was angry and upset, which doesn't mean it's ok, but I'm just…sorry about it."

Puck smirked and said, "Its fine. I can understand. You know, I'm liking this new you. Not saying the old you was bad, it's just interesting to see you this way.

Rachel blushed slightly. He secretly felt a little sad, though, because he actually did like sometimes when she voiced her opinion and asserted herself in the club.

"Old me was pushy, bossy, and bitchy. I want to stop all that. Do you want to walk with me to Glee Club?", she asked.

"Sure", answered Puck. They walked into the choir room where everyone except Mr. Shue was present.

Santana saw them and said scornfully, "Wow Berry, you just can't help yourself, can you? Going back to the guy that caused you losing Finn."

Finn looked embarrassed. Puck was going to open his mouth in defense, but Rachel silenced him, looked Santana straight in the eye and said angrily, "Santana the next time you open your Goddamn mouth, I will knock you so hard on your back you'll think you're on a date."

"Oh snap", Tina said in shock. Santana looked as if she was shot.

"Nothing to say? Good, keep it that way", Rachel added.

"Rache-uh…", Finn tried to say, but with cold eyes Rachel turned to look at him slightingly and said,

"Go to hell."

Finn just stood there. Rachel immediately walked out of the room, shaking. She wanted to scream but could only sing.

Rachel:

_**I'm out of character I'm in rare form And If you really knew me You'd know its not the norm Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do The old me's gone I feel brand new And if you don't like it **** you The music's on and I'm dancing I'm normally in the corner just standing I'm feeling unusual I don't care cause this is my night: I'm not myself tonight Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl I'm not myself tonight Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine I'm kissing all the boys and the girls Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do The old me's gone I feel brand new And if you don't like it **** you The music's on and I'm dancing I'm normally in the corner just standing I'm feeling unusual I don't care cause this is my night I'm not myself tonight Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl I'm not myself tonight Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl In the morning When I wake Up I'll go back to the girl I used to be But baby not tonight I'm not myself tonight Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl I'm not myself tonight Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl **_

Rachel found herself in the auditorium on stage. She sat down, taking deep breaths. That's when she noticed Finn in the wings.

"What are you doing here?", she asked annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you", he said, stepping into the light.

"Not interested", she said, walking away.

"Rachel, wait", he pleaded.

She turned to him.

"Is this your way of getting back at me? The whole new attitude and clothes?"

Rachel's face twisted with a look of angry disbelief. "God Finn, you're vain! My life doesn't revolve around you; not anymore, anyway."

"I know that, but you don't have the right-" She stopped him with a glare.

"Don't have the right to be what, Finn? Pissed? Is that what you were gonna say? Like I didn't have the right to be pissed before that? Goddamn it, Finn, I know what I did was wrong. I'm frickin reminded of it every time I look at you, but I'm not entirely at fault here. You screwed up too buddy!" She was at the point of yelling.

"Can you let me-"

She cut him off once more. "No, Finn! You don't get to speak. I am talking, so shut up. I am truly sorry for how I wronged you, I truly am. But it's not easy hearing someone tell you they screwed your boyfriend out of nowhere. It wasn't easy when you broke up with me the first time because you were embarrassed of me, and it wasn't right for you to lie to me and seduce me into going back to Glee Club when I so easily would have come back to help you with Quinn and her baby. But Frickin no, you had to trick me, so that's three strikes for you Finn, not Frickin me."

Finn just looked at her, unable to pull the odds in his favor.

"You know what?", Rachel said, pulling out a gold chain with Finn's name on it. "Take your piece of crap back." She threw it on the ground, and by utter impulse she stepped on it.

The necklace was smashed under her foot. Rachel broke out of her wrathful trance and realized what she had done. Finn looked as if Rachel had stepped on him instead of the jewelry.

"Oh God Finn, I-I" Her look of remorse grew angry. "THIS IS HER FAULT HER EFF-ING FAULT."

She ran out of the room, racing down the hallway. Kerofsky was walking down the hall and, taking the opportunity to be a real ass, said, "Hey Gleek what's your hurry?

Rachel slammed into him, knocking him spread eagle to the ground, as she ran towards the choir room. Santana was standing in front of everyone (about to sing a solo) when Rachel came into the room looking like a crazy woman.

"YOU BITCH!", she said in a harsh tone. It was then she pounced on Santana. Both girls rolled over the Piano and fell off the edge, Santana on bottom. Everyone in Glee came to stop the catfight. Rachel threw Sam and Brittany off her, both of them falling on the floor. Quinn managed to yank Rachel off, and Santana managed to stand up. Rachel was just able to yank herself free, raised her hand and slapped Santana hard across the face, causing her to fall backward into the stands.

"EVIL, HEARTLESS BITCH, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, YOU BIG-BREASTED COW!" Quinn had her middle while Tina and Mercedes held either arm, dragging her out of the room screaming.

**Part 3/ the end coming soon **


	3. Forgiveness

Enough

Forgiveness

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn just barely were able to get Rachel into a vacant classroom. Rachel shrugged them off and went towards the door before being blocked by a frightened Tina.

"Out of my way!" Rachel shouted angrily.

"Easy there, Girl, we're just helping you out", Mercedes assured.

"Really Mercedes? Since when have you ever cared about me? When have you guys ever liked me?", Rachel asked aggressively. "Rachel, I promise you we all like you. Sometimes you irk us, but we don't hate you. Santana just said that to you to hurt your feelings", Quinn explained, placing her hand on her angry friend's shoulder. Rachel seemed to cool down and sat on the teacher's desk.

"That's the first time I ever hit someone", Rachel explained emotionlessly.

All three girls looked at her. "Break ups can do some freaky crap. After I broke up with Artie, I watched nothing but Korean dramas and stuffed myself with pudding" Tina comforted.

"When me and Finn broke up... Well, I gave birth to a baby and had to sit on a rubber donut for a month", Quinn chimed in.

"To the point. Rachel, you are our friend and our teammate through good and bad. Yes, I can admit we have been downright cruel to you, but we want you back", Mercedes pleaded.

"Who said I was leaving? However, I'll probably be expelled." Rachel remarked.

Rachel's episode was on Friday, so it gave her time to cool off and not see a probably vengeful Santana or hurt Finn. Rachel had been sitting in the choir room. When saw her earlier, he'd told her she wasn't in trouble but there would be consequences in the future if such things happened again. She apologized. Her thoughts were broken by a figure walking through the door. It was none other than Santana Lopez. Her expression was not angry but that of stern remorse.

"If you expect me to apologize, you have another thing coming", Rachel spat. Santana sighed and walked over to Rachel. She sat two chairs away from her.

"I am going to say, what I've been dreading saying all day", the cheerio spoke.

"Saying no to the football team?" Rachel quipped.

"Ok, I had that coming. But what I wanted to say, Berr - I mean Rachel - was that I'm sorry for everything."

Rachel looked at her nemesis with utter surprise.

"After you slapped me, I realized how much I hurt you."

"It wasn't just you", Rachel said.

"True. Finn was a jerk, and he did hurt you a lot too" Santana felt comfortable enough to sit next to Rachel. "I don't hate you Rachel. Yes, you can be a pain in my ass. But I don't hate you", Santana said. Rachel smiled at her.

"So, are we, like, friends or something?" asked Rachel.

Santana gave a small smile then answered, "Don't let it go to your head."

Rachel hugged Santana. The cheerio smiled at this then went back to reality. "Okay, Okay. Enough mushy stuff. Listen, after I had my little realization I got someone else to understand too." Santana motioned for someone to come through the door. It was Finn. He looked like a little a scolded child. Rachel slowly walked over to him looking into his eyes.

"Rachel, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have acted so high and mighty with you. The truth is, I really want to still be with you. If you want that, that is."

Rachel starred at him for a few moments. Finn smiled softly, then pulled something out of his pocket. "I had it fixed for you"

Finn presented the necklace in perfect condition.

"Oh, Finn" Rachel, with tear filled eyes, embraced her rekindled boyfriend.

It was the next day and the entire Glee club was all a buzz. Rachel and Finn were back together. Finn and Rachel walked into the room. Rachel was back in her knee high socks and skirts.

"Sorry, everyone. I realized out of anger I changed myself but now do to new developments ive decided to go back to my old self." Everyone just looked at Rachel. "And to start my new – well, old, life back again, I have to say: Quinn, you were a little flat in the beginning and a little sharp in the end of your solo last week. And I'd be happy to help you with that problem."

A smile spread across Quinn's whole face. "Oh, Rachel, I've missed you". She ran up to Rachel and gave her a strong hug. Everyone else joined in. Rachel had her boyfriend back; her friends; and her knee-highs… and that was enough.


End file.
